Visit With Astoria
by AmethystRoseMalfoy
Summary: Hermione visits Astoria Malfoy's grave looking for answers.


Spread before her was a beautiful, thick carpet of lush green grass dotted with the vibrant flowers of native bluebells and the delicate white star-like flowers of wild garlic. The lovely little meadow was surrounded on three sides by large, ancient oak trees. Draco was not exaggerating when he described the beauty of this place, she thought. In the center of the circle stood a marble angel about a meter and a half tall. She seemed to be standing guard over this enchanted land.

Hermione looked out over the meadow and thought of the story Draco had told her about this place. Seven years earlier he and Astoria came here for a quiet picnic, and he had presented her with his grandmother's diamond ring and asked her to be his wife. Then three years later, Astoria had brought him here for a quiet afternoon to celebrate their second anniversary and told him he was going to be a father. Less than a year after that, Draco had stood in this place holding his newborn son and watched as his beloved wife was buried in the meadow where they previously had only known happiness.

Hermione slowly walked to the angel and looking down saw the gold plaque at the base.

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy

April 10, 1982 - November 21, 2004

Beloved wife and mother

Hermione slowly sank down into the soft grass and reached out to touch the outstretched hand of the angel.

"Astoria, we have never met, my name is Hermione Granger. I wish I had met you, I think I would have liked you. The stories I have been told leads me to believe we could have been friends. At least, that is what Daphne tells me.

She really misses you. She tells Scorpius stories about you all the time and I can hear the love in her voice. She's happy, I think. She and Theo finally married last year, and she just found out she is pregnant. She is due just before Scorp's birthday. He is very excited about having a cousin.

But that is not why I came to visit you. I wanted to talk about Draco and Scorpius. Draco asked me to marry him last night. He said he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He and Scorpius want me to be a mother to your son, and I don't know if I can do that. Don't get me wrong. I love him, I love both of them. More than I think I have ever loved anyone. But Scorpius is still your son. Your son with Draco. I always want him to remember the wonderful woman that gave her life for him. I haven't said yes yet. I will tonight. Because I can't imagine a future without the two of them. " She looked up at the angel's face and thought about how the gentle smile there resembled Astoria's in some photographs she had seen.

"Daphne told me everything, Astoria. She said you knew from early in your pregnancy that there was a very good chance that you wouldn't survive giving birth. She told me how you came to her crying, asking for her help, when the healer suggested terminating the pregnancy. She told me how devastated you were to hear you wouldn't be able to give your husband a baby. She explained how you decided to give Draco the child you were carrying, knowing that you most likely would not get to see that child grow up. She told me how you begged her to keep your secret from everyone.

I believe Daphne still struggles with keeping that secret. I think that's why she told me. She said she had never even told Theo. But, honestly, I think Draco might already know, or at least, suspect. He mentioned once that during the last few months of your pregnancy that you liked to sit in the nursery alone, and sometimes you would talk to the baby. He said that one particular day he overheard you say something about not being able to see your baby grow up. He told me he didn't really know what you were talking about, and he didn't know how to ask. So he let it go and forgot about it until a few months after you died. By then it was too late.

I want your permission to tell him about the blood curse or maybe Daphne should explain it to him. He deserves to know just how selfless you really were. He still loves you so much. And I know he always will. And that doesn't bother me at all. Pansy asked me a couple months ago how I coped with being in love with a man that still loved his late wife. I told her I found it reassuring. That a man who could open his heart to a new love while still loving his late wife is miracle in this world. And Draco's heart is so big and so open that I know there is room for me in it as well. I thank you for that. I knew Draco at Hogwarts, and he definitely was not capable of that back then. I believe it was your love that allowed him to become the man is.

Please, Astoria, give me a sign. Draco should to be told now, so that one day he can explain to your son just how loving and wonderful his mother was. I think it will take some weight off Daphne's shoulders as well. "

Hermione sat quietly contemplating what she should do. Watching the breeze gently ruffle the blooms across the meadow. Butterflies and bees fluttered from flower to flower. After awhile, she glanced at her watch and noticed more time had passed than she thought. She reached out to brush her fingertips across the plaque.

"Astoria, it's time for me to go. I have to meet Draco soon. I'll come back and visit, I promise. I will come to share stories of Scorpius. The stories Draco won't know or think to tell you, stories only a mother would understand. His fears about going away to school and making friends. His first girlfriend. His worries about disappointing his father." Hermione stood and brushed the dirt and debris from her slacks.

"I will wait for a sign from you, Astoria, before talking to Draco about your curse. Think about it, please. I'll come back soon. Maybe I'll bring Scorpius, he can pick wildflowers for you." She turned and started to walk away from Astoria's resting place, when she heard a rustling in the trees beyond the meadow. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw a doe and a fawn stepping through the trees into the sunlight. She turned back to get a better look. The two deer moved cautiously away from the tree line, toward the gravesite. Upon reaching the angel, they stopped and looked up at her. Hermione waited and watched. After several minutes, the doe turned and nudged the spotted fawn back toward the trees. They slowly disappeared back into forest.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione whispered, "Thank you, Astoria. I'll take care of them for you. They will always know how much we both love them."


End file.
